eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
't Is genoeg
|year = 1965 |position = 11th |points = 5 |previous = Jij bent mijn leven |next = Fernando en Filippo}} 't Is genoeg, spelled in full Het is genoeg in the official Eurovision web site, was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1965 in Naples, performed by Conny Vandenbos. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman whose lover has been unfaithful in the past, but has attempted to make up for this infidelity with displays of love. The singer has had enough of all these games, all this playing with fire. The final outlook for the couple's relationship is not certain, however: after describing the moments of happiness her lover does give her, Vandenbos ends the song by singing "it's enough". The song was performed first on the night, preceding the United Kingdom. By the close of voting, it finished in 11th place. Lyrics Dutch= ‘t Is genoeg ‘k Heb genoeg van alle spelletjes met vuur ‘k Heb genoeg van alle mooie complimentjes En presentjes, ‘t is genoeg Ik wil gelukkig zijn ‘t Is genoeg Wat je mij hebt beloofd leek zo romantisch Maar al gauw bleek dat sprookje een valse schijn En toen jij op die avond in mei onze liefde verspeelde Was dat genoeg Misschien hield jij van mij Ik was met jou zo blij Dat ik m’n leven graag Met jou had willen delen Maar dat je altijd liegt En mij bewust bedriegt Is onaanvaardbaar voor een vrouw Die, in alles trouw Tegen jou dan zeggen zou: ‘t Is genoeg ‘k Heb genoeg van alle spelletjes met vuur ‘k Heb genoeg van alle mooie complimentjes En presentjes, ‘t is genoeg Ik wil gelukkig zijn ‘t Is genoeg ‘k Heb veel mannen gekend en ook illusies In romances geloof ik al lang niet meer Op den duur vindt toch elk avontuur In verdriet z’n ontknoping Dat is genoeg Toch droom ik nog steeds van Een doodgewone man Een die oprecht en ongeremd Van mij kan houden Ik ben het flirten moe Aan ware liefde toe Want ik ben nog een jonge vrouw Die, in alles trouw Tegen hem dan zeggen zou: ‘t Is genoeg ‘k Heb genoeg van alle spelletjes met vuur Ook al maak je mij geen leuke complimenten De momenten van geluk Die geef je mij genoeg ‘t Is genoeg, ‘t is genoeg ‘t Is genoeg |-| Translation= It’s enough I have enough of all the games with fire I have enough of all the beautiful compliments And presents, it’s enough I want to be happy It’s enough What you promised me seemed so romantic But soon that fairy tale appeared to be a deceptive appearance And when you threw our love away that evening in May That was enough Maybe you loved me I was so happy with you That my life I gladly wanted To share with you But that you’re always lying And cheating me consciously Is unacceptable to a woman Who, always faithful Would tell you then: It’s enough I have enough of all the games with fire I have enough of all the beautiful compliments And presents, it’s enough I want to be happy It’s enough I’ve known many men and also illusions I don’t believe in romances anymore, for a long time now In the long term every adventure finds Its ending in grief anyhow That’s enough Yet I’m still dreaming of A quite common man One who sincerely and unrestrained Can love me I’m tired of flirting Ready for true love Because I’m still a young woman Who, always faithfully Would tell him then: It’s enough I have enough of all the games with fire Even though you don’t give me any nice compliments The moments of luck You give them enough It’s enough, it’s enough It’s enough Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1965 Category:20th Century Eurovision